The invention relates to an airbag for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
Airbags for vehicle occupant restraint systems are known in which two fabric layers are simultaneously manufactured and interwoven in one piece in the border area (“one-piece woven airbags” as they are called). Furthermore, specifically woven airbags are known in which individual weaving threads exit the composite fabric of a fabric layer close to the one-piece woven fabric section and enter into the composite fabric of the second fabric layer. These threads are intended to initially bring about a defined distance between the fabric layers upon inflation of the airbag. Moreover, these threads are to relief the woven connecting area between the two fabric layers.
Such airbag is shown in DE 10 2008 047 600 A1. Starting from the border area, individual weaving threads alternately exit the composite fabric of one of the fabric layers obliquely in the direction of the respective other fabric layer and are floating freely inside the airbag, before they enter into the composite fabric of the other fabric layer. At the inlet and outlet points the weaving threads are tightly connected to the respective fabric layer. In this way an optimum relief of the connecting portion as well as sort of “reefing” of the fabric layer is achieved. By such reefing the fabric is compressed and compacted in the border area, thereby the tear resistance and the gas tightness being increased.